I'd Do Anything
by ShoeStone
Summary: An award-winning story of courage, compassion, friendship, forgiveness, and the ability to recognize true love. Written a year ago when I was new to writing. Gah
1. Lily Is Annoyed By A Quidditch God

**Prologue  
**  
The world changes. It's a simple sentence, but it means a lot.   
  
Summer turns into autumn, and autumn becomes winter. Winter is cold, harsh, and unforgiving. Something that's warm and lovely at first can change into cold, hard ice in the blink of an eye. This is James Potter.   
  
Ice can turn to warm water and warm water can turn into vapor. Vapor is free to travel the world, riding on the air currents. Something that's hard and unchanging can become something warm and free. This is Lily Evans.   
  
I am here to tell you how the ice needs the warm air of summer to change into the water, and then into the free-spirited vapor.   
  
This, my friend, is the story of how Lily Evans needed James Potter to change from the stubborn, rude girl that she was. Only he could bring out the generosity, compassion, beauty that was hidden in her soul…

*

Chapter One: In Which Lily is Annoyed by her Very Own Quidditch God. _From Lily's Point of View._

"Lily, what are you doing?" asked a girl who had brown hair, blue eyes, and thick-rimmed glasses. Her name was Ellen Connors.   
  
Lily Evans jerked out of a trance. "Er, sorry, Ellen. What were you saying?" She tore her eyes away from Remus. He was studying in an armchair, concentrating hard on reading the heavy book that was lying open on his lap. His silky brown hair hid his face as he bent over the book.   
  
"I was saying,_ Lily,_ that I think you'd better—Lily! Hello?!"   
  
Lily shook her head. _I need to concentrate…like Remus is doing… Uh! I need to stop thinking about him! What is wrong with me…? _  
  
"I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I promise."   
  
Ellen sighed. "Lily, you really need to do your homework. You're gonna get killed!"   
  
Lily chuckled. "Usually I'm the one telling that to _you." _  
  
Ellen grinned and rolled her eyes. "Really, though, you need to start on that essay!"   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"I'm halfway done. It's not that difficult. My brother told me that the N.E.W.T. year is five times as bad as the O.W.L., but I guess he was just trying to scare m—"   
  
"Oh, don't you worry, Connors. It gets plenty worse after Christmas break. You'll want to drop out of school…" said a sneering, but handsome, voice that was coming from behind them.

"Get away from here, Potter," said Lily, annoyed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"   
  
"Er, no, I don't think so." His amber eyes glowed brightly in the common room fire.   
  
"I have a suggestion," said Ellen. "Why don't you go eat dung?"   
  
"Oh, I got bored of that ages ago." He sat down in the armchair next to Lily, and rested his head on his hand, staring at Lily.   
  
Lily sighed. "Will you leave, please?"   
  
James continued to stare, while shaking his head.   
  
"Don't make me hurt you."   
  
"I don't care if I get hurt, as long as you're the one doing it."   
  
"Don't try that crap, on me, Potter. You know that I hate you."   
  
"Come on, cut me some slack, will you, Evans?"   
  
"No," she said plainly. She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Ellen. Let's go study somewhere else."   
  
"Sure," she said and got up to follow Lily to the girl's dorms.   
  
"Will he ever leave you alone?" Ellen asked as they carried their books with them, away from James, who was still sitting in his armchair, gazing at the back of Lily's head.   
  
"He doesn't really like me. He's just putting on an act because he's bored."   
  
"Really? Well, he's a pretty good actor—"   
  
"Trust me, I've known him all my life. Even during the summer holidays I don't escape from him. Remember, he lives next door." They reached the dorms and dumped their books on their beds. "Honestly, he's like the annoying little brother I never had."   
  
"That's interesting. I've never heard of a little brother who had a crush on his—"   
  
"Shut it."   
  
"Oooh, don't tease well, do you?"   
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Hey, we need to do our homework, re_mem_ber? Just a minute ago you were telling me—"   
  
"I get it, okay? I'm working on it," she said, pulling out her unfinished essay.

* * *   
  
The next morning, Lily was in a very good mood. She had caught up on her large amount of homework the previous night, and she was ready for her classes. Qudditch tryouts were the next week, and now, with homework out of the way, she could practice after lessons. Lily had always been a good flyer, but she had never before made it onto the house team.   
  
This was one of the many reasons she hated James.   
  
During their third year, Lily had wanted very badly to be the Gryffindor seeker. Of course, James had to take her spot. How could she have thought that she'd stood a chance against the popular, handsome, spoiled, arrogant James Potter? And last year he'd gone and taken the spot of captain…   
  
"I'm gonna get it this year," she had told Ellen on the Hogwarts Express. "If I can't be seeker, I'm _going_ to be the keeper. This is my last chance to make it onto the team, and I'm not blowing it."   
  
All summer she had practiced, until she was better than she had ever been in her life. Although she knew this, she still played every chance she got.   
  
"C'mon, Ellen! Hurry up!" called Lily, into the dorm. "All the breakfast will be eaten by the time we get down there!"   
  
"I'm almost ready! I just need to find my blue sweater! I can't—oh, here it is."   
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in the Great Hall, then."   
  
"Okay! Er…. Great, now I can't find my glasses…"   
  
Lily chuckled to herself, and trotted down the stairs. She crossed the empty common room and climbed out of the portrait hole.

When she reached the Great Hall, she took a seat as near to Remus as she dared, which was nine feet away.   
  
Who should sit down next to her but James?   
  
"Hey, there Evans."   
  
She sighed. "Go away, Potter."   
  
"Why do you always say that?" he asked, ruffling up his hair, making it extremely untidy.   
  
"Er, I don't know. Maybe because I want you to go away? That's just my guess…"   
  
"Okay, er, I understand."   
  
"Pst… yeah, sure…"   
  
"I want to ask you something."   
  
Lily was really annoyed. "What is it this time?"   
  
"Er…" he said, looking around to see if anyone was watching, "Well, there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to—"   
  
"No, thank you," she said, smiling falsely. "I don't really think that I'd like to go out with you."   
  
James looked flustered and frustrated. "C'mon, Evans—er, Lily. I'm only asking you to give me a chance—"   
  
"I'm sorry, Potter, but I don't fancy you anymore! And I don't think I ever will!" she hissed.   
  
"Lily—"   
  
"Don't call me by my first name! And I've given you my answer, and it's not going to change—"   
  
"Lily, why didn't you save my seat?" asked a small voice.   
  
"Oh, hi, Ellen," said Lily, looking around her shoulder. "I was _trying_ saving you a seat, but Potter, here, came and made himself at home…"   
  
James got up and walked away quickly, trying to look cool, but Lily knew that he was hurt. _Serves him right… Asking me out… AGAIN… Honestly…_

**~*~*~**

A/N: Welcome to my fanfic. ^.^ I'm really glad you've decided to read it. I wrote these first parts back in October, and I've really grown as a writer. What this means is that the fic gets better and better as it goes along. The characters' personalities, you'll notice, will become more defined; the plot will become deeper; and some other things. 

Here are some things you should know while reading this:

This story won't be 100% canon… meaning that some things that are mentioned in J.K. Rowling's brilliant books I will not be putting here… just because I can't work with boundaries. For example, Lily and James will not be Head Boy and Girl… and Molly and Arthur Weasley will be the same age as Lily and James… also Tonks will be in school at the same time as them, though she'll be a lot younger than they are. (There are more things that I haven't mentioned.)

This fanfic is PG or PG-13 for mild violence, action/adventure, and some crude humor.

That's it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter… and I hope you enjoy reading the rest of the story as much as I did writing it.

-- Misty


	2. Lily Receives A Note With No Written Nam...

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Muchly appreciated. ^.^ I'll just remind you that constructive criticism isn't necessary at this time, because I'm a lot better at writing than I was when I typed these first parts of the story out… hehe. Thanks so much for reading! Now, let's get on with chapter two. I'm not especially fond of this part, but I suppose no writers are happy with _all_ their work… 

**~*~*~**

**Chapter Two: In Which Lily Receives a Note With No Written Name**

  
  
"Oy! Evans!"   
  
Lily turned around to see a tall, well-built boy with long, black hair walking toward her, book bag swinging from his shoulder. It was Sirius, one of James's "handsome" friends.   
  
"What?" she said, not wanting to be late for Charms.   
  
"I want to ask you something."   
  
Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, no… not you, too…"   
  
Sirius laughed softly and shook his bangs out of his eyes. "It's nothing like that… I was wondering why you turned James down at breakfast."   
  
"What? You saw that?"   
  
"No, but James told me."   
  
"Oh. Why?"   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm his friend."   
  
"Er… but…"   
  
"Well, he wanted me to ask you why you turned him down. But don't tell him I told you. I promised I wouldn't…"   
  
"Why, the filthy little—oh, why did I turn him down? I don't like him. I hate him, in fact."   
  
Sirius frowned. "Er… you… _hate_ him?"   
  
Lily didn't hesitate to nod.   
  
He rubbed his neck with the palm of his hand. "Er… he won't like me for telling him that…"   
  
"Well, that's too bad, because it's the truth, isn't it? Besides, I tell him that practically every day!" and with that, she turned around and walked away, toward the marble staircase.   
  
She stopped abruptly in her tracks when she heard Sirius call, "Oh, and Remus says hello."

* * *  
  
During Charms, Lily was feeling very happy, even though James had spoiled her morning. Her ceramic sculpture of a little girl was now politely shaking hands with Ellen's.   
  
Another reason she was in a good mood was because whenever Remus caught Lily looking at him, instead of pretending he hadn't noticed, he would make eye contact and smile.   
  
"Do you like him? That bookworm?"   
  
"Er… no, of course I don't."   
  
"Good, because if his hair was greasier, and his nose more hooked, he'd be Snape's twin…"   
  
"No he would not! He and Snape are very different!"   
  
Ellen raised an eyebrow at Lily as their little sculptures gave each other a high-five. "Whatever you say…"   
  
* * *   
  
Lily walked quickly onto the empty Qudditch pitch, broom in hand, as the sun began to set. She had a football that she'd brought from home under her left arm.   
  
She mounted her broom, and kicked up off the ground. A surge of pleasure filled her chest as she zoomed once around the field, and then stopped to a hover just in front of the goal posts. She got out her wand, pointed it to the football and muttered, _"Allisio,"_ and it zoomed out of her arms, made a U-turn, and started to pelt toward the left hoop. Lily quickly swerved toward it and blocked the ball with ease.   
  
"Bravo!" came a voice from down on the ground. "Excellent, Lily!"

She scanned the pitch with her eyes, and spotted Remus Lupin, who was clapping heartily.   
  
Lily soared downward toward him. "Thanks! I know, I have gotten better, haven't I?" She touched the ground and dismounted her broom.   
  
"Better? You're amazing! That looked really difficult!"   
  
Lily blushed slightly.   
  
"No offence, but last year you couldn't block a thing! How many hours a week did you _practice_ over the summer?" Remus asked excitedly.   
  
"I tried to get eight hours a week, but it usually ended up only being five or six."   
  
"Well, I don't see why you need to practice now." He smiled. "You're really excellent. Are you going to try to make the house team this year?"   
  
"Definitely. I have a really good feeling about this one. I'm gonna make it!"   
  
"I bet you will." He beamed at her.   
  
Lily looked down and grinned.   
  
"Do you play much Qudditch?" she asked, looking at him again.   
  
"Me?" he said, laughing and sweeping his hair out of his face as the wind blew it there. "No, no. I can't play to save my life. I can fly, though. I've never fallen or crashed. … Whoa… nice broom," he said, spotting it. "A Cleansweep Eleven…"   
  
"Yeah, I got it for Christmas last year. It's the newest model… you wanna try it?" she asked, holding it out for him.   
  
Remus looked like he was going to die of happiness. "Yeah, I wanna try! Thanks!" he said breathlessly as he took it from her.   
  
Lily watched him soar upwards, and then she noticed that the football was still zooming through the goal posts at great speed.

* * *   
  
"How was practice?" asked Ellen, at dinner.   
  
"Excellent. Magnificent! Better than I ever hoped!"   
  
Ellen made a face that said "_Okay…"_ but Lily didn't notice.   
  
"Oh, look. It's Snivellus," said James, a few feet away.   
  
Snape came walking, shoulders forward, into the Hall.   
  
"What's the matter, Snape? Cat got your tongue?" asked Sirius.   
  
Snape ignored them and sat down. Lonely and friendless were two words that described him best.   
  
Ellen seemed to be thinking the same. "It's too bad he doesn't have any friends."   
  
"Er, okay, go talk to him."   
  
Ellen's eyes widened. "No, no, I meant, er, too bad we don't want to do anything about the fact that he doesn't have any friends."   
  
Lily chuckled and returned to her mashed potatoes.   
  
A minute later, Ellen handed her a piece of folded parchment. Lily looked at her quizzically, but Ellen shrugged and jerked her head toward the marauders, who were busy looking at an old, worn piece of parchment.   
  
Lily opened it, frowning. It read, in small, neat writing:   
  
_ Lily,   
Meet me in the common room tonight at midnight. We need to talk._   
  
"What's that all about?" asked Ellen, who had glanced at it over her shoulder.   
  
"I don't know. There's no name," she said, staring at it.   
  
"Do you think it's Potter?" she asked, looking at him.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Who do you think it is?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Er, who could it be?"   
  
"I don't know, Ellen. I mean, I have a few guesses, but…" she left her sentence hanging as Remus smiled at her from across the table, a couple yards away.


	3. Lily Is Annoyed By Her Own Emperor of Gr...

**Chapter Three: In Which Lily Is Annoyed By Her Very Own Emperor of Grease**

That night, Ellen and Lily passed their time playing chess. Lily was growing impatient as it got later…nine forty-five… ten o'clock… ten thirty… eleven o'clock…

"Lily, are you all right?" asked Ellen as they sat in the empty common room.

Lily tucked some hair behind her ear, her arm shaking slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, you look a little pale. Do you want to go lie down?"

"No, I'm okay. Just a bit anxious about midnight… that's all."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that," Ellen looked at her watch. "It's eleven fifty. Should I leave?"

Lily nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, getting up. "But I want to know what happens as soon as you come back!"

"Sure," said Lily smiling feebly. "As soon as I get back."

Ellen grinned as she descended up the staircase to the girl's dorms.

Lily looked down at her hand. Ellen had been right, she _was_ pale…

She sat, looking into the fire, which was beginning to die down. _I hope it really is Remus… _

"Lily?"

She jerked her head around. Remus was standing there, hands in his pockets smiling mischievously.

Lily grinned, even though she wasn't sure why.

"Remus," she said, getting up.

"You got my note, then?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, I suppose you know why you're here."

"Er, no, actually. I don't."

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked more quietly, stepping closer, so they were two feet apart.

"Er," she said.

"We're alone now…" he said softly.

"So?"

"So, we can…" he stepped even closer, so she could see every detail of his face…

"Yes?" she asked softly, moving so close it was hard to look at him without losing focus.

"We can…" he said, and reached his hand out, and touched her cheek, gently moving her head nearer to his….

----

Lily returned to the dormitory at twelve forty-five, feeling happy, light as air, and not the least bit sleepy.

"So, who was it? What happened?" asked Ellen, getting out of her bed.

"It…it was Remus."

Ellen frowned. "Aw, I hoped it would be someone like… like Sirius… what did he want?"

"Erm… he, erm… wanted help with his essay."

"At this time of the night?"

"Yeah, well…"

Ellen stared, and blinked. Lily could tell she didn't believe her. "Did you kiss?" Ellen asked, business-like.

Lily nodded, rubbing her neck.

Ellen sighed. "You _do_ like him, don't you?"

Lily frowned. "If I didn't like him, then why would I have let him kiss me?"

Ellen shrugged. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm tired."

----

The October air filled her lungs as Lily walked once more out onto the Qudditch pitch. _Hopefully I can get some practice in this time, without Remus interrupting…_ she thought, smiling to herself.

She mounted her broom, jinxed the football, and began to block the goals.

She zoomed in front of the goal hoops, blocking goal after another, imagining what it would be like playing with the Gryffindor team… first game of the year…

She pictured what the stands would look like full of students, cheering her on… she blocked two more…

Oof… she let that one through…

Another one saved…

And another…

"You're not bad, for a mudblood."

Lily jerked her head around, and soon spotted Severus Snape, sitting in the stands, book in hand.

Lily threw him a dirty look. "What are _you_ doing here, Snivellus?"

Snape frowned. "I was _trying_ to find a quiet place to study, but it seems I haven't been able to find anywhere in this place to read since Dumbledore became headmaster. He can't keep anything under control, the stupid old—"

"Shut your mouth," she snarled, landing her broom on the stands, the better for him to hear her insults. "Dumbledore's the best thing that ever happened to this school, and you know it."

Snape threw her another dirty look, and gathered up his things. "I have better things to do than hang around with people like you." He began to walk toward the stairs, to get back to the ground.

"Go on, then," she called after him. "Get your greasy little self out of my sight."

Snape turned, and added before leaving, "Shame. Bloody shame. Such good looks wasted on such rotten blood."

Lily opened her mouth in disgust. "I swear, Snape, if you ever say anything like that again, I'll make wish you were dead."

"Thank you," he replied bitterly, not knowing what else to say, and started down the stairs.

Lily spat after him, and then mounted her broom, and soared away, toward the goal posts.


	4. James Yells His Pants Off At His Own Fil...

**Chapter Four: In Which James Yells His Pants Off At His Own Filthy Little Werewolf**

The next day was the day before Halloween. In Potions, Professor Matron was in the right spirit.   
  
"Today, we will be brewing the Sugar Saver Potion."   
  
There was a murmur of interest.   
  
"The Sugar Saver Potion will not be on your N.E.W.T.s, but I feel that we all need a break from hard work once in a while. Now, this potion is fairly easy to concoct, so it will be just for fun. This potion, when taken, vanishes all unhealthy—in other words, sugar-made—substances that have been eaten in the last half an hour from the stomach, therefore allowing the drinker to eat more candy." Professor Matron grinned. "As it is Halloween tomorrow, I think many of you will find that this comes in handy very often."   
  
Lily laughed and looked over at Ellen, who looked amused as well.   


  
"How's _that_ for a lesson?" Lily heard James asked Sirius excitedly, as they headed to Herbology.   
  
"Excellent. I always _was_ rather annoyed at how little candy I could consume in one day. I just hope he let us keep enough of it," he said, looking at his glass bottle, which was filled with a pink liquid.   
  
"Changed you're mind yet, Evans?" James asked, catching up with Lily. "Will you go out with me now?"   
  
"Er, well, I gave it some good, hard thought," she lied, "and I've come to a decision."   
  
Lily saw Remus look up at her, wide-eyed.   
  
"And?" asked James eagerly as they walked out onto the grounds.   
  
"I've decided… not to change my answer."   
  
"…What does that mean?"   
  
"No," she said, smirking at him.   
  
Remus relaxed again.   
  
James stuck his foot out in front of Lily, and she tripped onto her face, almost. James ruffled up his hair, laughed, and ran ahead of the other seventh years with Sirius.   
  
"Hey!" yelled Ellen, running after them angrily.   
  
"Here, Lily," said Remus, stopping to help her up.   
  
"I'm quite all right," she said, getting to her feet, "but thanks."   
  
"Any time," he smiled, looking into her eyes, and not letting go of her hand. Lily's stomach did a back flip.   
  
"Listen, Remus. About what happened a couple nights ago."   
  
"I'm listening."   
  
"Well, do you think we could… well… c-can there be something between us?" She couldn't believe she had actually said that out loud.   
  
"What…?"   
  
"… Er… erm… do you… do you consider us… you know… girlfriend and… boyfriend?" she daringly finished, very quickly.   
  
Remus's eyes widened so much, Lily thought they were going pop out. "Y-you want…?!"   
  
Lily nodded. "Yes… but I'll understand if you don't think we should be—"   
  
"No! Of course!" he cried softly, smiling exasperatedly.   
  
"So… er… it's done, then?" she asked. "We're…"   
  
"Yeah, I guess," he said, beginning to walk again toward the greenhouses.   
  
"Okay. It's official…"   
  
"Yeah. But James'll kill me," said Remus, shaking his head.   
  
Lily laughed and ran ahead of him.

_Re__mus's Point of View_   


  
It turns out Remus was right.   
  
"Moony, how could you _do_ this to me?!" screamed James that evening, in the boy's dormitory.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Prongs, but she asked me—"   
  
"I DON'T CARE IF SHE ASKED YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BLOODY ACCEPTED!"   
  
Remus sighed. "I'm sorry, really. I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't do it to you, I did it for her. And, well, for me."   
  
James sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. "But _why?!_ You knew that I liked her."   
  
"Yeah. And I knew that she hated you."   
  
James threw a dirty look at him, grabbed his pillow, ruffled up his hair, and slammed down on the bed, his back to Moony.   
  
"C'mon," said Remus softly to Padfoot, who'd been watching along with Peter. "Let's go to dinner. Prongs, you coming?"   
  
James muttered, "Steal my girl… I'll show you… you'll wish you'd never lived…"   
  
"It's a little early for dinner, Moony," said Peter. "Why so soon—?"   
  
"Shut up," said Sirius, jamming his elbow in Wormtail's ribs. "Moony has to be early to set a good example. Remember? He's _Head Boy."_ Sirius smirked at Remus.   
  
Remus shook his head. He stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and went down to dinner. The fellow marauders, except for Prongs, who was still muttering things, closely followed him.   
  
As Remus left, he heard something coming from James. _"Crucio! Avada Kedavra! Muah ha ha… that'll teach you, you filthy little werewolf…"_

__

__

__

__

__

_Lily's Point of View_

"Lily!" Ellen said in a frantic whisper, as they sat in the empty Great Hall, waiting for dinner to begin.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I… I think something's wrong!"   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Dumbledore! He never looks like this! See, there's no… there's no…er, twinkle in his eye!"   
  
Lily turned around on the bench, and looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, as he always did before mealtimes, with his fingertips touching. His bearded chin rested upon them, and his eyes stared ahead, as if he was thinking hard about something.   
  
"I wonder what the matter is?" Lily whispered to Ellen, looking at him, as he sighed. "It looks as if someone's died."   
  
"Well, I certainly hope not," said Ellen shortly.   
  
Just then, the marauders strolled into the Great Hall, and sat down at the other end on the table.   
  
"I wonder where Potter is?" Ellen said, looking over at them and noticing that only three Marauders had shown up.   
  
"Probably just busy setting off a stink bomb in someone's office. I wouldn't worry."   
  
She shrugged. "I guess you're right."

_Remus's Point of View_

Remus sat down in the Great Hall. He wanted to go sit with Lily but he was already feeling guilty about the ordeal because of James.   
  
"You're not sitting by her?" asked Peter. "If I had a girlfriend, I'd—"   
  
"Keep it to yourself, please," said Sirius, disgusted. Remus laughed, and Peter scowled.   
  
"No, I'm gonna sit with you guys tonight. Maybe I'll be with her tomorrow, since it's a holiday."   
  
Sirius nodded. "Right."   
  
"Hey, you guys," said Remus, looking to the staff table as more students began to come. "What's wrong with Dumbledore?"   
  
The other marauders looked up. Peter looked uninterested, but Sirius scratched his head. "Not like him. Being all grave like that. Usually he's a lean version of Father Christmas…"   
  
Peter snorted with laughter. "Yeah… Father Christmas… only _older!"_ He started to laugh again, and Sirius rolled his eyes.   
  
Remus decided to change the subject. He didn't think that making fun of Dumbledore was a very nice thing to do. "So… how long d'you think Prongs'll last up there? Without eating?"   
  
Sirius, who knew him better than anyone, said, "Oh, he'll eat, all right. Just not in front of anyone. Now you mention it, he's probably in the kitchens right now getting a private dinner from the elves. Telling them about his troubles."   
  
Remus chuckled, as food began to appear in front of them. He quickly loaded his plate, but not with as much food as Wormtail.   
  
"Slow down, mate!" cried Sirius a minute later, seeing him gag on a carrot. "You'll stuff yourself to death! No… wait…" he said, suddenly leaving him alone and returning to his own food. "You can stuff yourself to death. I don't mind," he said seriously.   
  
Peter frowned at him. "I'm just really hungry, that's all!" Remus chuckled at him.


End file.
